


Подарок острова

by Kaya_kita



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: - Знаешь, когда я понял, что ты действительно не такой, как остальные?- Когда я назвал твой корабль лодкой?





	Подарок острова

Адриан ценит такие минутам уединения. Это его ритуал.

Ритуал остановки времени. Ритуал тишины.

Он садится на большой, неровно торчащий из земли камень, покрытый мхом, а тень от раскидистых ветвей ели, скрывает его почти полностью, отгораживая от мира. Островитяне быстро теряют к нему интерес, возвращаются к привычным делам, только иногда, проходя мимо, кто-нибудь бросает настороженный взгляд. Остальные свыклись с ним. Или хотя бы смирилось с его присутствием теперь, когда он “карантс” главы деревни.

Адриан пытается понять.

Альфра назвала бы это научным любопытством. Наблюдением за подопытными. Он же и сам не знает как это назвать.

\- Не помешаю?

Только теперь Адриан замечает, что к тени от деревьев прибавилась ещё одна. Над ним возвышается Васко, представительный в неизменном капитанском бушлате, с руками заложенными за спину, будто и не сходил с корабля. Светлые, золотистые волосы скрыты под треуголкой и только серьга в ухе озорно сверкает, придавая образу дерзкий, мальчишеский вид. Он выглядит, как всегда уверенно и собрано. И отстраненно. Этот образ не похож на того, другого Васко, который остается в спальне Адриана до утра.

\- Нет. Не помешаешь.

Адриан улыбается. Рядом с Васко хочется улыбаться. Константин называет это - “проклятием первой влюбленности”. С влюбленностью можно поспорить, а вот с проклятием вряд ли.

Васко садится рядом.  
Близко.  
Так близко, что их плечи соприкасаются.  
Невозможно почувствовать тепло через несколько слоев одежды, но воспоминания такие реальные, что их можно принять за настоящее. Адриан почти чувствует - прикосновения и объятия, поцелуи и дыхание на коже, стук сердца и жар тела.

Адриан накрывает руку Васко своей. Снова кожа к коже. Снова знакомая близость. Васко переплетает их пальцы.

\- Ритуал скоро закончится, тогда и увидимся с Дункасом, - говорит Адриан, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

Ему слишком комфортно. Слишком приятно сидеть рядом и просто молчать. Он чувствует себя… собой? Живым? Раньше таким он мог быть только рядом с Константином. Это то, что можно позволить себе за закрытыми дверями резиденции, в лагере, под защитой понимающих спутников, но в реальном мире беспечность убивает, а слабостью всегда кто-нибудь пользуется.

\- Нравится наблюдать за ними?

Адриан не сразу понимает, о ком говорит Васко. Островитяне. Не трудно догадаться, что это место - прекрасный обзорный пункт.

\- Наверное. Тут… спокойно. Ты не задумывался, почему знаний больше у нас, а мудрости у них? - Адриан слышит горечь в собственном голосе, но от притворства уже с души воротит. - Как мы сможем ужиться на этом клочке земли? Мы хоть чему-нибудь у них научимся?

\- У тебя есть ответы, моя буря? - голос Васко становится тихим и мягким.

\- Ни одного. Я думал, они отстают от нас. Хотел защитить их, как редкий вид, как диковину. Но сейчас я уже не знаю, их образ жизни - это отставание или просто другой путь?

Адриан поворачивает голову и смотрит на Васко. Тот шутливо толкает его в плечо.

\- Нам давно следовало понять, что ты родом с острова.

\- Конечно. Ответы на лице, - улыбка Адриан больше похожа на гримасу. Он машинально трогает метку на щеке.

\- Я не про неё.

Островитяне по-прежнему не обращают на них внимания. Птичье пение и шум леса смешиваются с людскими голосами. Здесь нет врагов, не от кого прятаться. Васко улыбается и дотрагивается до щеки Адриана.

\- Я не про неё. Ты видишь мир не так, как другие. Знаешь, когда я понял, что ты действительно не такой, как остальные?

\- Когда я назвал твой корабль лодкой?

\- Когда ты впервые увидел остров, - Васко шумно вздыхает. - Я стольких колонистов успел повидать. Они смотрят так, будто уже купили эту землю до последней травинки. Даже романтичные глупцы, прибывшие за подвигами или насаждать веру, все равно здесь для того, чтобы покорять и завоевывать. А ты смотрел иначе.

\- Как? - Адриан снова улыбается. Возможно, это все-таки не проклятие, а спорить с влюбленностью уже поздно.

\- Ты смотришь на окружающий мир с уважением и умеешь слушать не только себя. Это выдает тебя вернее метки, - Васко гладит Адриана по щеке. - Наверное, это подарок острова.


End file.
